1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to temperature monitoring systems, for example, for monitoring the temperature of a heated sheet of plastics entering a thermoformer in the manufacture of food packages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to monitor temperatures using pyroelectric sensors; however, the measurement accuracy and response time of current measurement techniques using such sensors is generally poor, especially for low temperatures and where space is limited.
It is an object of the invention to provide a temperature monitoring system which is adaptable for use in a restricted space and which may have a fast enough response time to enable temperature measurements to be made in quick succession, for example on closely spaced regions of a heated plastics sheet moving at high speed to a thermoformer.